Vehicle-to-X (V2X) communication, in particular on the basis of the standards IEEE 802.11p or respectively ITS-G5 or IEEE 1609, is the state of the art or respectively advance development and is currently being standardized. In the case of V2X communication it is important that communications systems, in particular V2X antenna systems, only participate in the communication, in particular only transmit if they are participating in the traffic. This can be ensured by means of a Public Key Infrastructure (PKI), wherein only communications systems which are authorized and installed in a permissible manner receive corresponding PKI certificates. Communications systems transmitting without PKI certificates can be separated out by the receiver.
It is additionally important to prevent communications systems being used to transmit incorrect information. The PKI can likewise be used for this purpose, wherein PKI certificates covering a certain period of time can be stored in the communications system. If a communications system is extended with PKI certificates which are still valid from a motor vehicle, or installed at an impermissible installation location, erroneous or non-authorized communications data could be transmitted with this communications system. These communications data could be provided with valid PKI certificates by the communications system and would consequently be identified by the receiver as communications data from a communications system which is installed in a permissible manner. It is difficult to identify such communications systems, which have been extended or installed in a non-permissible manner, and to prevent them being used.
As such, it is desirable to present an efficient and secure concept for V2X communications. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.